Captured Heart
by Obsessive Kitten
Summary: One night in the Gold Saucer, Rufus Shinra's Turks capture Tifa Lockheart and bring her back to him as per their orders. What will Tifa choose? To fight him and maybe see her friends? Or to give in to his charms and fall in love? [RR Please!]


[Disclaimer and junk: Hi. I'm not Square. I don't own anything. So don't sue me. Thanks.]  
  
// = Thoughts  
  
"Tifa Lockheart." A cold, deep voice said. The voice had a body; the body a name. And it was Rufus Shinra. "I MUST have Tifa Lockheart." He added shortly, but also with a great sense of demanding. A sly smirk crossed his gentle features, and he ran a hand through his blonde hair; the bangs of which had fallen into his eyes.  
  
"But President Rufus, I don't think that you understand." Heidegger, the President's pathetic, large bellied right hand man protested his boss. "She's got that whole party of idiots with her, and that Cloud boy, remember? The one that you fought."  
  
"I KNOW who he is, Heidegger! Damnit, Just get her to me! I don't care what it takes, no matter the forces or gil required, GET HER HERE!" The now enraged Rufus boomed, his crystal blue eyes twinkling with his anger. With that, he stormed off to his quarters, slamming the door to the conference area with all his might, causing one of the poorly hung photos of Heidegger and himself to fall to the floor, shattering the glass front.  
  
Heidegger looked to the sparkling mess that littered the otherwise spotless conference area. "Yes, sir." He said half heartedly as he also left the conference area, bound most likely for the cafeteria to contemplate a plan over a piece of cherry pie.  
  
*~One week later~*  
  
Cloud knocked on the hotel room door that read O15. If he was correct, this was Tifa's room. That which she shared with Aeris. In his hand was a small bouquet of flowers. He'd planned on taking Tifa out to explore the Gold Saucer with him. Suddenly the door jerked open and the lovely brunette, Tifa whose smile was accompanied by Aeris's, greeted him. "Hi, Cloud!" The both greeted him in unison.  
  
"Oh? Flowers for me?" Aeris said, taking the flower bouquet and smelling of the soft fragrance. "They're lovely!" She hugged Cloud tightly, and then pulled away from him, beaming happily.  
  
Cloud fidgeted as he saw Tifa sigh, though she kept her smile and painted a happy face. She winked to him and then disappeared behind the door of the room. * ~Damn it. Now Aeris thinks I wanted to go with her! Tifa, I'm so sorry, I meant to go with you! ~* "Oh, um actually those flowers were."  
  
Aeris looked up at Cloud, still as happy go lucky as ever, as if she didn't seem to get the point. Maybe a thick skull intervened? [Haha no flames for that, please? I'm really sorry. I just don't like Aeris. No more Anti-Aeris comments, I promise, okay?] "They were what, Cloud?"  
  
The spiky headed blonde took one more look at the innocent Cetra's face and knew he couldn't get out of it. He sighed, not wanting to break her heart by telling her that Tifa was supposed to be his date. /I hope Tifa understands./ "They were um. special. Just for you." Cloud said, putting on his best smile. "Want to go to explore the Gold Saucer with me?" He asked, and he started walking, knowing already that the answer was for sure a 'yes'.  
  
"OF COURSE!" Aeris squealed, taking Cloud's hand and leading him off to the first amusement area she saw.  
  
Tifa, on the other hand, was not so happy. Her face was buried in a downy pillow, and her sobs filled the otherwise empty hotel room. /Why did Cloud take her and not me? Do I not show him enough attention?/ She shivered and sniffled a bit, now taking her face from the pillow to look at the clock.. 11:03 "Maybe, maybe it's not what I think it is? Yeah, maybe he's just taking her on a friendly date! That's it!" She told herself that, though in her heart she didn't believe it. However, she put on a smile and stood up from the bed.  
  
She took a short look at herself in the mirror, straightened her hair out and walked to the door. She hadn't been out of the hotel room for more than ten steps when a large man grabbed her from behind, one of his strong arms on her waist, the other pressed firmly to her mouth. Soon she felt an overwhelming feeling of tiredness as another man, a red haired one, cast sleep upon her. It was only a matter of seconds before she fell into unconsciousness.  
  
*~Early the next morning ~*  
  
Tifa woke, though she could not see. She whimpered, thinking that she had lost her vision, and she felt the course, heavy cloth of a blindfold over her eyes. She moved her hands in an effort to pull it off, but instead chains clinked on what sounded like wood. /Handcuffs./ She breathed deeply for composure and nearly gagged from the nauseating smell of incense. The room was very hot and humid; the crackling of a fire sounded from a faraway place in the room. Her body was wet and sticky from the humidity, and she also perceived a heavy throw over her. She lay there, in silence, contemplating what could be happening. The last thing she remembered was being snatched from the halls of the hotel. /Where could I be? I'm in a bed, so that means a bedroom, but whose?/  
  
A pair of rough yet gentle hands interrupted her thoughts. They lifted her face upward, though she could see nothing. She felt a kiss touch her lips, and then those hands slid behind her head and untied the blindfold, letting her eyes be exposed to the dim light of the room. "Welcome, Tifa. To my home." The man who she now perceived as her captor said. He was tall; perhaps six foot. He had blonde hair, just like Cloud. But he was very different from Cloud. He seemed to be much older simply because of the way he presented himself. And he was also very clean. But there was not an ugly mark on his face; he was a very handsome man. And had she met him under different circumstances, she might have taken a liking to him. "Even though you have just come from a deep sleep, you are still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." The man kissed her cheek again, and Tifa recoiled.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked meekly, most of her energy still drained from her body. That must have been a very powerful Sleep spell. Her eyes opened wider, and she tried to focus better. Those hauntingly light eyes caught her own, and they kept her interest while he spoke.  
  
"I am Rufus Shinra. President Rufus Shinra. But please to you, my love, I am Rufus." He pulled back the blankets that covered her, causing her to shiver from the suddenly cooler air. She nodded a thank you. She was still clothed, luckily, all except her boots. And she was unharmed, she could tell, besides the raw spots from the hand and foot cuffs. " I was wondering what that clinking was." The man she now knew as Rufus said to her. "I thought I told them no restraints, all they needed was a little Sleep spell. I guess they were frightened. But who could really blame them? You are, after all, one amazing woman."  
  
/What is this guy doing with me? Dear gods, why me?!/ Tifa thought to herself, and her thoughts were soon verbalized. "What are you going to do to me?" Tifa shouted, her strength slowly coming back to her. "When will I see everyone again?" Tears started welling in her eyes, the final realization of what had happened to her sinking in. Rufus only smiled gently.  
  
"As I previously mentioned, you are absolutely wonderful. I love your personality and everything about you. You can thank Cait Sith for all that I know." He paused to push his hair aside, as it had once again fallen in his eyes. "Ahem. But yes, you are perfect in my eyes. Everything that Cait has reported back to me makes me think that you are the perfect woman. And that fool Cloud, he is too blind to notice it. He barely acknowledges you, it's all about that little Cetra woman, Aeris." With that he broke his small speech and noticed that Tifa was now crying, from both where she was, and the realization of what he had just said.  
  
"No, Cloud, he doesn't love her! Rufus, I don't care if you had Cait Sith spying on them, but he, he can't love her!" Tifa's sobs interrupted her and wouldn't allow her to finish the thought. Rufus placed his hands on the side of her face, using his thumbs to wipe her tears from her face, since she currently could not do it herself.  
  
"Please, let me finish?" Rufus asked her, but instead of waiting for a reply, he just spoke over her cries. "And because he won't pay you the attention that you so crave, I have taken you. My little mafia, the Turks, stole you away. And now, you will live with me. You deserve someone to love you, to hold you and keep you safe from the world. Please, Tifa. Let that man be me?" He stood and took a small phone from his pocket. He punched in a few numbers as Tifa watched intently. After a few short moments, he spoke loudly into the phone.  
  
"Damn you, Reno! I told you no restraints! That means no handcuffs, ropes, or anything else! Get in here immediately and give me the keys to the handcuffs. You have five minutes to get them to me before I lose my patience." After that, he hung up the phone and tossed it into the seat of a lounge chair that sat near the bed. Lots of books and papers lay on the side table beside it. Tifa assumed that this was his bedroom.  
  
Reno burst into the room, the shiny keys held in his hand. He smiled to Tifa as he got to her bedside, handing the keys to Rufus. "I hope you like it here." He said sarcastically, and with that he was gone.  
  
Rufus put his hands on her bare ankles, un-cuffing her feet. Next were her hands. Soon she was free, and though Tifa knew she should fight, she figured that even if she did kill Rufus she would stand no chance against the entire army that would pursue her afterward. So she allowed him to kiss her cheek, then her lips. She turned her head on the latter. "Do not kiss me anymore." Obvious contempt filled her voice, and sh narrowed her eyes at Rufus, who stood up fully.  
  
"This is now your room, also. I won't come in unless you want me to, but you will not come out. Understood?" He spoke flatly, as if he's done this a million times before. "I've provided you with clothes, check the mahogany dresser at the foot or our bed." He smiled as soon as 'our' escaped his lips. He knew that soon, she'd give in to the loneliness and let him into her room, and even her heart. "I'll be coming for dinner tonight, and there is an evening gown in the closet. I expect you'll be wearing it? If not, it's okay, don't worry. I'll be back every evening until I see your lovely frame in the hand crafted silks. The bathroom is adjacent to this room, to your left. Someone, maybe even myself, will bring you meals every so often. But don't expect to see me very much during the day; I have a business to run, after all. Just tell whoever it is that brought you the meal that you'll be wanting my company, and I'll see to it that you get it as soon as humanly possible. I think that covers it. I hope that I'll be seeing you tonight; I really dislike having to wait to talk with someone as lovely and kind as you are. Good day." Rufus leaned over and kissed her forehead before exiting the room. He closed the door, and with a loud click, was gone.  
  
[Okaaaaay! R/R PLEASE! What do you think so far? I'm going to be adding to this story, of course, unless I get no reviews. After all, what is the point of writing a story that no one reads? ^_^ Haha have a nice night, good day, whatever applies to you. Bye. 


End file.
